


Sorry

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Coma, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ivan may or may not be dead, M/M, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #42: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Prompt: Alfred and Ivan had a fight and now Alfred must deal with the consequences. / Rating: T+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan might be dead but who knows?

"No," the words slipped from his lips and fell into pieces at his feet, shattering like glass in his heart as his world splintered and cracked around him. A painful ringing buzzed in his ear's and made his forehead furrow and his jaw clench, leaving him to stare in agitation at the body limply sprawled on the clean white bed. Ivan's monitors beeper every so often but Alfred didn't believe them. His chest didn't rise, his eyes didn't move behind the lids, and he didn't get up and tell Alfred that everything was going to be okay.

"No, please…" he choked again and stumbled forward, legs barely able to hold him upright as the weight of his reality pushed him to his knees, everything tilting to a dangerous angle as he collapsed on the floor. Chest heaving and sweat dripping from his face, Alfred couldn't even breathe as he stared at his long-time lover and best friend. "Ivan! Ivan, wake up! I didn't even get to say I'm sorry!"

His shout echoed in the room but did not rouse his soulmate, his precious Ivan laying still as a corpse and the very notion wrangled more tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I yelled, I'm so sorry I cheated, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted deliriously at the bedside, just struck by the memory of Ivan's expression before it disappeared behind a slamming door, his lover's distraught and furious emotions the last Alfred would ever get to see.

"Mr. Jones," the doctor murmured, patting his back. "Come away now, we've done everything we could…"

"I'm so sorry…."


End file.
